The multi-layered safety glass windshields for various types of automotive vehicles are subject to being struck by rocks and other debris as the automotive vehicle is used on roadways. In some cases, the windshield can be struck with sufficient force that the windshield can become cracked or otherwise damaged. In such case, it is often necessary to remove the damaged windshield such as by cutting away a portion of the elastomer seal that is typically provided in original equipment Windshield installation. After the windshield trim has been removed from its location about the windshield opening, typically the outer portion of the elastomer seal is cut away to expose the edges of the damaged windshield. Thereafter, the damaged windshield is forced outwardly typically by a worker who pushes against the inner surface of the windshield. A replacement windshield is then installed by locating it in supported relation with the seal and by using a bonding or cementing material to secure and seal the windshield. In some cases during windshield removal, a worker may apply force against the inner surface with the feet or by pushing against it with the worker's head. It is not unusual in the case of for windshield glass replacement workers that the neck vertebrae can become injured to the extent that nerves can become pinched as the result of pushing against a windshield with the head. In such cases, the worker must typically undergo certain medical or chiropractic therapy to ease the pain of such nerve damage.
Historically automotive windshield replacement has been accomplished inside a repair facility at which the owner of the vehicle presents the vehicle for service. These facilities generally have heavy duty lifts or hoists which are movable along I beams. Though these types of lifts are suitable for heavy duty truck installation, they are not suitable for lightweight vehicles such as standard and small pick-up trucks. In more recent years automotive windshield replacement is also being accomplished at the site of the automotive vehicle. In this case, the glass replacement personnel, typically carry replacement windshields in the bed of a small truck such as a pick-up truck. For replacement of automotive windshields on site, the worker will remove the damaged windshield in the manner described above. Thereafter, the worker will obtain a new windshield from the windshield stock typically supported in a protective rack retained within the bed of the service truck. The worker will then properly place the replacement windshield in assembly with the seal, utilizing bonding material or other suitable sealant in order to establish a positive, weather-tight seal between the new windshield and the remaining portion of the original seal.
Since the replacement windshield must be expertly placed, and since the worker can not climb onto the vehicle during replacement, it is typically required that the worker grasp the new windshield by one end and hold it outwardly and bring it into proper placement with the prepared seal. The manual lifting and awkward support that is needed to enable a worker to hold a windshield by its end and properly place it in assembly with the seal requires considerable manual dexterity, effort, and strength. The worker typically stands on the ground beside the vehicle for which the windshield is being replaced and holds the windshield horizontally, with the worker's arms typically outstretched. This is almost always a very awkward, unsatisfactory lifting position. For this reason it is well known that windshield replacement workers have a very high frequency of back injuries that result from handling heavy automotive windshields in this awkward lifting position. Consequently, the medical expenses associated with automotive windshield repair and replacement by on-site workers are quite high. It is becoming almost mandatory that, for on-site windshield replacements, there be provided a two-worker windshield replacement crew to thereby enable two workers, each holding respective ends of the windshield to remove it or to support and properly place it. Obviously, the requirement for a second worker for mobile on-site windshield replacement adds significantly to the labor requirement for the windshield replacement operation. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an effective windshield replacement system that will enable a single worker to perform on-site automotive windshield replacement without requiring that worker to exert significant manual lifting force for lifting, handling and placing windshields. It is also desirable to minimize the possibility of injury to on-site windshield replacement workers and to eliminate the additional labor that results when a two-worker windshield installation crew is employed for this purpose. It is also desirable to provide an automotive vehicle windshield replacement system that enables a single worker to easily and accurately achieve removal of a damaged windshield and installation of a replacement windshield without exerting significant manual lifting during the entire operation.